Lemony Lecture
by nareiya
Summary: Chapter 7 up! Cagalli has been chosen to be the representative in a contest so her adviser, Mr. Athrun Zala, suggested her to have review classes with him, one on one. What happens if the lights were suddenly cut off? AC.
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony Lecture**

**Summary:**

Cagalli has been chosen to be the representative in a contests so her adviser, Mr. Athrun Zala, suggested her to have review classes with him, one-on-one. What happens if the lights were suddenly cut off? AC.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **

**Okay…this fic has many foul languages and many rated m stuffs so if you can't handle it, well…read my rated T fics, that ought to be a better alternative, ne? **

**Okie! I'm just inspired with a memory during our Health class…hehehe…the S education! You know…the three lettered word…**

**O-key…so I hope you guys love this one! Please enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter One**

--

"What will I do to you again, Cagalli?" my class adviser, Mr. Zala, said that infamous phrase once more. You know, he is the only teacher in our year level who calls me by my first name. The other teachers think that they're so powerful and calls me by my last name, which is 'Athha'.

One thing that I can brag about my class adviser is that he is the most caring teacher to me. Really, he is, just have fate with me people.

You know, one time, someone framed me for _stealing_ our class fund but luckily, he was there, he saved me from that darn bitch which goes by the name Meyrin Hawke.

I'm close with her older sister, Lunamaria and her cousin from her mother side, Miriallia but not with another cousin from her father side who is called Flay Allster a.k.a. _Sky Flakes Oyster Sauce_. I hate those two witches; they make my life a living hell.

To top it all, those bitches make false stories about me but again, luckily, Mr. Zala saves me. I owe him a lot.

So much for them, presently, I am here again with my class adviser, discussing about my grades. I'm not stupid at all, hell, I'm a genius but my teachers make this…stereotypinism.

They claim that who wears glasses are intelligent and heck, my brother is one of them!

I just can't believe them. So all in all, the most unbiased teacher here in North Woods High is Mr. Zala.

Oh yeah, don't forget that he is the most handsome male teacher too!

"Cagalli…" he let out a pretty heavy sigh this time, as if signaling something bad is about to be permanently glued on my ass! No! That can't happen! I'll get tons of ass kicking if I flunk again!

He rested his left hand on my right shoulder as I slowly blow all of my worries away as I flexed my fingers, "You…" I know he'll say that I flunk again and he really hates me! I knew it! No one, as in no one in this damn, fucking, evil world can be oh so perfect! Oh god…help me…

"You…topped all of the tests! You're the representative for the international contests in December!" he smiled at me and did I tell you guys that his smile is one of the greatest of all time?

I acted shy, "…thank you, sir…" I said meekly and I almost flustered when he sat on the chair, meaning, we're on the same height level, and he left his fingers ran through his shiny blue hair.

Oh, I love to have that kind of hair someday!

"…" His free hand then slid on my back…no, under my blouse!

"…Uh, sir…?" I unconsciously arched my back, "Is this…right?"

**_THUG!_**

Our eyes shot at the door as we saw the hand of a guy crept to the door and he turned the lights on.

Sir Athrun quickly dusted and smoothen his clothes and I simply breathe deeply.

"Is everything alright, Sir Zala? It's almost five and the rooms will be closed." Sir Joule, the prefect of the day, told us.

"Oh…yes!" he cleared his throat slightly, "We'll be out by five minutes!" seeing Sir Joule satisfied with that lie, he then leave us alone.

I saw his handsome face, smirking at me, "I think I should review for that contest…hmm…this Saturday perhaps at my house?"

I couldn't say anything but I did something.

I nod in agreement and quickly ran out of the room, to safety.

--

**End of Chapter One**

--

**Author's Note:**

**So this marks the end of the first chapter! Please suggest some bed tricks for the second chapter.**

**Well...Ciao!**

**Nareiya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony Lecture**

**Summary:**

Cagalli has been chosen to be the representative in a contests so her adviser, Mr. Athrun Zala, suggested her to have review classes with him, one-on-one. What happens if the lights were suddenly cut off? AC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.**

**Author's Note: **

**I like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter: stuntsheep, Star-Moon-Angel, daisukiasu'n'caga, Hell's Fox Princess, jenniferseedlover, MiyuCagalli, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, Cagallifan, MyouseiSeed, Childish Hentai, rheii, ANONYMOUS-gsd and steshin.**

**Thanks! _Ako ay nagagalak na inyong binigyang pagkakataon na basahin at ibahagi ang inyong kuru-kuro sa ang aking kwento. Muli, maraming salamat po sa pagtangkilik ng kwentong ito. (In English: I am delighted that you took the opportunity in reading and sharing your comment in my story. Again, thank you very much in taking interest in this story.)_**

**Thanks! I hope you will enjoy chapter two!**

**--**

**Chapter Two**

**--**

"Where have you been?" my mother asked me while she continued to stir the soup in the stove.

I prayed that she won't notice my quick escape but alas, even if do the tiptoe trick, she quickly finished her cooking and turned to me, "We aren't yet through, young woman."

I sighed, might as well tell the truth about…thirty percent perhaps? Yes, that definitely will work!

"I…my…teacher…told me that…I'm the re—" "**WHAT! Don't tell me that you flunk the second quarter again!**" she rudely interrupted me and she pointed an accusing finger at me, "From now on…you are **GROUNDED**!"

Tears quickly rushed out of my eyes and I didn't say anything but I did something.

I ran to my room, to comfort myself.

I quickly slam the door and dived on my bed, hugging my favorite blue pillow that I got from last year's exchange gift and coincidentally, my exchanger was my adviser (yes, he was my adviser last year too!), Sir Athrun Zala.

I then puffed my cheeks and drummed them with my palms, this was definitely not my day.

I then ran my right hand through my hair as I searched for my photo album. I carefully opened it and smiled at the first picture, it definitely made me crack a smile.

_It was me, a cute blonde girl who looked quite mature for a five year old kid. I was, no, correction, he was carrying me in order to assist me to reach for the ripe mango. I can see his big smile although he can feel some pain on his shoulders, he smiled, yes, a happy one indeed. _

**Start of Flashback…**

"Students," I heard that old man, Mr. Rau Le Creuset, the principal of our school, trying to get our attention.

As my other classmates stopped their activities and listened to him, I on the other hand continued playing in the sand box, creating my ultimate master piece, my "cake". I knew, at a very young age, that I have no talent for home economics and of course, cooking will be no exception.

And so, this makes me only a great chef when I'm in the sand box, creating my "pastries" and one of them is my "cake".

"Pattie cakes, Pattie cakes! So fun to make than to bake!" I sang as I patted my cake with my left hand and with my right hand, I took the shells that were inside my bag.

I leisurely placed my well-treasured shells on my "cake" and I smiled and clapped my hands as I stood up.

"That's a nice cake!" I heard a voice which praised my "master piece" that is my "cake".

I turned around and smiled at him, "Thank you." I said in return and I noticed that he was taller than me but I didn't mind, "Do you make your "cakes" on sand too?"

He bended his knees to reached my level, "Yeah…flour...eww…it makes me sneeze!" he then rubbed his nose and I laughed.

"That also happens to me!" I giggled and then extended my hand, "My name is Ca—" "**ATHHA! Do. You. Want. Another. Detention. Today ?**" see, even though I'm young, I'm a hot target of those ruthless people! Gosh, talk about age gap and rotten dicks of old geezers!

I typically rolled my eyes, "Good morning, sir."

Within a flick of a second, his mood suddenly changed when he saw the boy with me, "Oh! I thought you were already inside, Asuran-sama?" I gazed at him…so his name is Asuran…

"I was observing around." He looked at me and his gaze shifted back to that darn old man." And I found out that students have great imagination…" he then carried me, "Just like this young girl here."

He felt dumbfounded, "Anyway," the old man gestured him to go inside our room, "Your class would be in that room, Asuran-sama."

He then nodded and the old man fled away.

He then placed me down and kneeled, to reach my level, "You want to have that mango?" he pointed at the tree.

I nodded and took my camera from my bag, "Ne…Asu-kun!" He laughed softly as he heard the nickname I gave him and I gave him the tripod stand for my camera please set up that thing and my camera! I want to remember this day."

He took my camera and its tripod stand and set it up. He then carried me, I sat on his shoulders and I reached for the mango.

As my hand touched its yellow skin, my camera flashed and sounded, 'click'. I held it tight and pulled it towards the ground but the force was too much too handle!

"Ouch!" he muttered scratching the back of his head and I rushed to him.

"You okay?" he just smiled genuinely and offered his hand. Of course, I took it and we went inside the classroom.

**End of Flashback…**

_The next photo was during my graduation when I was in kinder. I wanted to act wild during that day._

**Start of Flashback…**

"Sensei!" the annoying girl with pink hair, Meer, and the other girl who coincidentally was her cousin, the one in pigtails, Meyrin, went to our substitute teacher, Asuran-sensei.

"Yes?" he sat on one of the chairs and the girls smiled.

"Sensei!" Meyrin tried to act cute but I know that Asuran-sensei thinks that at a very young age, the two of them acts like sluts, "I counted the students in our class but one is missing!"

His exhausted features quickly became a worried one, "Who is it Meyrin-chan, Meer-chan?"

Meer tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I think it's blondie…she really gets on my nerves! Doesn't she know that this day is so important and because of her, we won't start the graduation rights yet!"

Asuran-sensei quickly headed off to the place only he and I know. It was under the mango tree.

Exactly, I was under there, hugging my knees as I cried continuously.

He approached me, touching my cheek, "Ne…Ca-chan, why are you crying?"

I gazed at him and hugged him, crying it all the way on his chest, making his polo drenched with my tears, "Asuran-sensei…my parents…won't go in my graduation…"

"Why?" he asked me, giving me his handkerchief to dry my tears.

"Because…my brother has this contest in Australia…and it's exactly today and my parents…even my mom told me that I can go alone I my graduation!"

Asuran pitied her. _How could they? Even if that the contest that her brother was participating in is an international contest, it doesn't mean that they shouldn't support Cagalli._

Asuran smiled at me, "Don't worry, I'll be the one to be at your side when you get your diploma, Ca-chan!"

I dried my tears and smiled back, he surely makes my day complete.

**End of Flashback…**

"_Oh god!" I felt my tears flowing more. **I wish Asuran-sensei is now here with me…** I thought as I lay on my bed with my knees bended._

_I closed my eyes._

_**Asuran-sensei…**_

_**Onegai… (Please…)**_

_**Taskete…(help me…)**_

_I then fell asleep._

--

**End of Chapter Two**

**--**

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading…I was having doubts with the flashback…should I placed it on the third chapter or before the big show on Saturday?**

**Sighs…I know that student-teacher affair is…not accepted by the public but…I'm kinda wild so it goes in my book of stories! Oh, Yzak wasn't suspicious at all! **

**Thanks for reviewing! Let's see each other on the next chapter! If I'll give it a title it might be: A Taste of Pleasure: What do you think of that?**

**Okay…gotta go!**

**The author,**

**Nareiya **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony Lecture**

**Summary:**

Cagalli has been chosen to be the representative in a contests so her adviser, Mr. Athrun Zala, suggested her to have review classes with him, one-on-one. What happens if the lights were suddenly cut off? AC.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi ya! Dear readers, thank you for your reviews, another thirteen for the record! Okay, the big night, as one of you asked, is on Saturday and it's like…still Wednesday in this fic. Just as what I've promised, I will make you happy and thrilled in this chapter! **

**By the way, I would like to thank seedling! Thank you very much for your idea! You know guys, she's a great text mate! Trust me…**

**Please enjoy chapter three and also read, STUFF Kids, a one-shot dedicated to out fiery blonde, future Mrs. Athrun Zala!

* * *

**

**--**

**Chapter Three -A Taste of Pleasure-**

**--**

Wednesday, the middle of the week, the day I curse every week. Why? Wow, what a simple question answer!

It's because my stupid teacher, Miss Erica Simmons, has her weekly **MICRO QUIZ**! Yes, for her, that is fifty points! Heck, what will you do in music for damn **FIFTY POINTS**! We practically meet twice a week, Monday and Wednesday, in that first hour of the week, she makes us sing and dance ballet! God! I wish I can crush her face on the ground!

Oh by the way, did you know that she's the best friend of Miss Talia Gladys? For girls, she's a living hell! For our Phys. Ed., we dance ballet! God! Why is hell visible on earth! She makes us wear those…hideous things! Pointe shoes looks great but it hurts when you wear it and when you use it! I like the flat shoes better! Every time I wear that dreaded shoes, my toe nails bleed! (A/N: But I don't! Yeah, my toe nails never even bled once when I use Pointe shoes in ballet!)

You know, unlike our previous Phys. Ed. Teacher, Miss Murrue Ramius, in her ballet class, she let's us cover our toe nails with masking tape first, then after putting on our stockings, before we put our Pointe shoes on, we can put feet stockings again or thin socks to further protect our toe nails.

I wish she is still here but she was transferred to the second year! I'm on the third year!

Oh god, thou remember your daughter who completes one mass in a month. (A/N: Meaning, fifteen minutes per week! Yeah, I do that! Geez, and I'm a Catholic…good thing I look a goody-goody person…hehehehe….)

Now, I can see her looking at me!

"Ms. Athha, please sing the song…" she took a small piece of paper from her box, "…We are the reason."

I stood on the middle of the platform, I was terribly shaking. I slowly exhaled the carbon dioxide that my lungs have emitted due to the usage and need of oxygen. I opened my mouth…

"**_As little children_**

_**We would dream of Christmas morn**_

_**Of all the gifts and toys**_

_**We knew we'd find**_

_**But we never realized**_

_**A baby born one blessed night**_

_**Gave us the greatest gift of our lives**_

_Asuran…sensei…you sang this song during Christmas…_

"**_We were the reason_**

_**That He gave His life**_

_**We were the reason**_

_**That He suffered and died**_

_**To a world that was lost**_

_**He gave all He could give**_

_**To show us the reason to live**_

_Sir Athrun...because of you…I'll finish schooling…I'll never give up! I know I can do this…because you're always at my side; you'll never let me trail behind others…_

"**_As the years went by_**

_**We learned more about gifts**_

_**The giving of ourselves**_

_**And what love means**_

_**On a dark and cloudy day**_

_**A man hung dying in the rain**_

**_Because of loving…because of love_**

_What does love mean…? Is it even offered for me, a god-forsaken daughter?_

"**_I've finally found the reason for living_**

_**It's in giving every part of my heart to Him**_

_**In all that I do every word that I say**_

_**I'll be giving my all just for Him, for Him**_

_Yeah…someday…I might give my all, of course, Asuran-sensei…please be there to witness me…how about Sir Athrun? Hey, who should I depend on?_

"**_He is my reason to live…_**"

_I don't know…but somehow…I'll manage through their guidance and help…_

Miss Simmons looked at me and gave that -get out now- look and that's what I just did.

--

Meer combed her hair and applied some lipstick on her lips, "Mey-chan, do you think _Athrun_ will notice us this time?" she said the name _Athrun _in a sexy manner.

Meyrin, her cousin, on the other hand, sprayed some hair mousse on her hair and added some blush on her cheeks, "Of course he will! Hey sis?"

She faced her cousin; "Yeah?" she placed her small backpack's strap on her shoulder.

Meyrin kept her things and faced her as well, "Don't you think Sir Zala is kinda weird when he's teaching in Math, Science and English?"

Her eyebrow arched, "What's weird with him? All we want is to bunk with him on bed!"

She shook her head as they went to their next room, "I mean, he teaches us very professionally, his words are…like old English but when he talks during homeroom and break time or…when we see him after classes, he talks care freely…candidly…a teen who's very sexy and brilliant!"

The two girls sat on their chairs, Meer nodded, "Well…he does…but I love the sexy side of him that we will bunk on bed! Are you on, sister?"

She shoved away that thought a while ago which they had pondered on, "Yeah! Ride on!"

--

"Zala, are you okay?" one of his co-teachers asked him, not that concerned about his current condition.

He raised his head slightly, "It's just a headache…I just need a few minutes sleep…that'll help."

Shinn, the Religion teacher, went to him, "Do you want me to tell your class that you can't come…or you want me to take over for a while, bro?"

He shook his head, "Tell them that I'll be late…for a while…" he then fell asleep.

Shinn shrugged his shoulder and headed off, cursing himself, _Why did I even try to help him! I know it's my fault…but…oh well, I must pay for it…_

_(A/N:From this point on, when the text is italicize and bold, it is Athrun's thoughts. If italicize, it's Asuran's thoughts during this type of situation when they bicker in their minds, okay?)_

_**Would you PLEASE stop this?**_

_Why would I? all you do in your next class is let the students play and be stupid! Don't you have any shame for yourself that you have a big pay and you only let me teach sometime?_

**_Uh…NO! Okay, listen, tell you what, if you don't stop this, when I-meaning you and I- fall asleep, I'll makeyou remember the start of your dreadful days?_**

_Hmmph! Make me, bastard!_

_**Fine! WE will sleep now!**_

**Start of Dream…**

Asuran came running home, "Mother, I'm home! Teaching little kids was hard but it was fun too and I won first place during the quiz bee before. The awarding ceremony will be tomorrow at school…ten I guess…"

His parents shot a glare at him.

He was frightened. Did he say something wrong? Is there a big predicament at hand?

He saw his father marched towards him and grabbed him by the collar, "You're so irresponsible!"

He can't understand what was going on.

His mother looked at him, "Because of your tardiness in coming to school, look at your brother!"

He saw his brother lying there on bed. Nothing seems to be wrong with him. Well…that was his verdict.

"Nothing is wrong with him." He answered simply.

His father rolled his eyes, "Stupid, he has a fever! HE went home alone!"

He tried to defend himself, "I saw him playing by the creek! HE was with our neighbor, Rey."

His father loosens his grip on his collar, "No he didn't!"

Now, he was terribly confuse, "I saw him by the creek, they were playing and they swam there before classes."

His mother went to him and did the unexpected. She slapped him, "Asuran, I'm disappointed with you."

"Go to your room!" his father growled at him. He didn't say anything but he did something.

He obeyed and went straight to his room.

If only he knew, his younger played a trick on him but he didn't expect for him to be punish because of it.

"I'm so sorry…brother…"

Asuran did as what he was told and he went to his room which was located at the attic. Unlike his younger brother which is cleaned every single day by the house keepers but he cleaned his own room.

'So you will be responsible' that's the sole reason that his parents placed him on that room. He just don't know what is the thing that he had committed.

As far as his memory goes, he's always won contests and been on the honor roll…but somehow, it wasn't just enough for him.

He lay on his bed and he heard a soft sound. He smiled lightly; the sound was from the Haumea amulet that his student, Cagalli, gave him the day before.

"_It will protect you…from harm…Asuran-sensei…"_ that's what she told him but it didn't quite work during that confrontation with his parents.

Asuran heard his stomach grumble, "I think there will be no dinner for me …again…"

**End of Dream**

_Please…stop it…_

_**Fine, as long as you sleep for now and let me handle the next classes.**_

_Yes…I…agree with you…_

As he opened his eyes, he felt refreshed but sadden by the dream. "It's the only way…to be near her…"

He then stood up, freshening himself and headed off to his room.

--

"Is this section Courage?" Shinn, the raven-haired Religion teacher inquired to the class.

"Yes" he heard them say in chorus.

He nodded in agreement, "Yes, Mr. Zala will be late for a while so I'll watch over you for now.

"Oh brother…" Meer groaned. She even wore all that make-up just for Athrun and now, he'll be late.

Meyrin gazed at her polished fingernails and sighed as well. Then she heard a sound. Her head shot at the door and saw that Cagalli came in late.

She smirked mischievously, "Asuka-sensei!" she got Shinn's attention, "Miss CAGALLI YULA ATHHA came in late. I think there is a proper sanction for her tardiness."

Cagalli tried to explain, "I was the last one in the test for Music, sir!" she reasoned out.

Shinn looked at her. Then, all of a sudden, Miss Simmons passed by, "Uh, Miss!" Shinn called out and she went inside the room.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that Miss Athha here, was the last student to sing in your class?"

Erica gazed at her student's worried state, "Yeah…but…" a smirk became visibly on her face, "She was misbehaving that's why I made her sing last."

Shinn looked at the worried student, "As what your student handbook says, a teacher may make an immediate punishment for tardy students…"

_Oh god! _She thought as she shivered. No one will be there to help her.

"You will be having a qu—" "** I believe she is my responsibility, my fellow teachers.**"

Everyone gazed at the new player who entered the room. It was their teacher, Mr. Athrun Zala.

"Sir Athrun!" the two cousins, Meer and Meyrin, chimed at the same time.

Athrun rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up, bitches!" that statement was enough to make them shut up; he entered the classroom, "Miss Athha here is the representative for the International Literature Contest, National Mathematics Contest and Intercontinental Science Competition. She will be reviewing now. Mr. Asuka, I would be glad if you could take over my class for today."

Cagalli could have jumped for joy if it weren't for the penetrating stairs of her classmates at her. She just shrugged that feeling off and followed her teacher.

--

I am so happy! I'm so glad that Sir Athrun came just in time in order to save my ass again! He's the best teacher…oh, I just can't believe Simmons!

She kinda blackmailed me…god, it doesn't mean that she ain't fertile enough to have a kid with her husband, Waltfeld -but he's a funny guy during TLE, he makes drafting an easy lesson and he's serious when it comes to handicraft making because he can't even make those things! He even just told us to buy the ones in malls! What a guy!- it doesn't mean that she can push around very fertile virgins!

Pft! What a beyotch!

Anyway, as I near my house, I can hear my brother shouting back at my parents that he can't buy fish sauce at the retail store because he's too handsome to go out and show of his sexy ass!

I can already bet that she'll order that to me!

Hey, what if I buy it already? Yeah, so I can do my things when I reach home! I'll buy it now!

I then crossed the street and squeeze myself to the convenient store, "Aling Nene, I would like to buy that fish sauce." She then gave me it and I gave my money in return. I hurriedly crossed the street and ran to our house.

I changed my shoes to my slippers and entered the kitchen, "Mother, I drop by the convenient store and bought fish sauce because last night I check, there was nothing left." I lied simply, expecting a nice, sweet compliment.

She turned to me, a wide grin on her face, "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

I was shocked, is this the right reaction after your beloved daughter bought the thing you just need? "N-no!"

She eyed me suspiciously and I was terribly shaking. My father saw my situation and said, "Cagalli, don't you have home works? Go to your room and do them so you can rest early."

I meekly nodded my head and ran upstairs.

--

"Hey bro!" Shinn called out to his brother who turned around with a plastered smile on his face, "Where are you going? Are you leaving already?"

He placed his clutch bag inside his car and entered the driver's seat, "I'll be going somewhere else. You go home alone." With that, he left his brother.

His destination was only a few blocks away. He knows that he can walk that distance, but he needs to impress the girl's family and the girl most importantly!

As he saw the small house on the fourth block, he parked his car on the corner. He then got off his car, carrying with him is his props-the book, some questionnaires-and headed off to the house.

He raised his right hand and knocked softly on the old door. After a few minutes later, an old woman with blonde hair came out, "Yes?" she asked.

"I am a teacher of Miss Cagalli Yula Athha."

Her mother worried, "Please come in."

Then he sat on a chair, "I came a bearer of good news for you." Her parents were confuse, "Cagalli has been chosen to be the representative in three major competitions for Math, Science and English. Today, we will have a review session."

Her mother was agape, "Uh…she's in her room at the attic. I know it will be a long time so you…can take your time."

Athrun smiled knowingly, "Thank you for your understanding." He then proceeded to Cagalli's room.

--

I heard a soft knock on the door, wondering who it could be. It's been ages since someone properly went to my room. They usually shout or break the door. "Yes?" I asked softly, going to the door although I faintly heard the name of the person behind the door.

I reached for the knob and turned it.

My eyes widen. I don't know how to react.

**HE **was there.

His arms wrapped around my slender figure as we unified our selves in a passionate kiss. He then lowered his head a bit and whispered, "Cagalli…" he said my name in a sexy tone, "I love you…"

I was shock.

He then softly tackled me to my bed and gazed at me, hungrily, "I...need you..." I heard him purred as he scattered butterfly kisses on my neck.

"O...ohh..." I heard myself moan in pleasure. This is the greatest day in my life. I wish, this will never end.

--

**End of Chapter**

--

**Author's Note:**

**Guys! If you have things to say, push that button down. Yeah, look down, and submit a review! I'll be glad if this chapter will past or fail.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemony Lecture**

**Summary:**

Cagalli has been chosen to be the representative in a contests so her adviser, Mr. Athrun Zala, suggested her to have review classes with him, one-on-one. What happens if the lights were suddenly cut off? AC.

**---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.**

**--- **

**Author's Note:**

**Hi ya readers! It's been such a long time since nareiya-chan has updated her fics. One reason is the exams…I flunked my Bio…I only got 67 out of 100 so I need to get 7 or above out of the special ten item test so I can let my ass pass the dreaded 'call parent' thing. Well…please pray for me. Another reason is my studies. School is kinda rough this year especially MAPEH. Oh, if ever who was the person responsible of releasing the whatever in the other section, I hope you didn't do it intentionally or something. I hope mostly everyone will look at it as a memory when we go to third year next school year.**

**Please…I'm not angry…well…not one hundred percent…but I'm just kinda irritated. Sighs, oh well, I hope you people will love this chapter as how you adored the other three. BTW, the sinner-mortal-saint thing is applicable in this chapter and I will greatly appreciate if you do it so I can improve myself. Please enjoy!**

**--- **

**Chapter Four: Denial**

**--- **

_CHORVA…_

_EPAL…_

_FUCK SHIT…_

_PUTANG INA…_

Those were only some of the words that I have got acquainted with my new seatmate, Shiho. Darn that gal, doesn't a day pass without her saying profanities? Well, as how it has been so far for the past three hours of the day, I can now safely conclude that she won't live a day without saying profanities. Her mouth…it was just like a machine gun that doesn't run out of ammunition!

Anyway, I gazed at my left and I saw Elthman blowing his bubblegum for the hundredth time for the day. It seems that he doesn't have the knack of replacing his gum and for me, that is seriously filthy. Why? Ain't it obvious? Of course, there are millions of germs already inhibiting that piece of shitty matter because he has been chewing the same gum for the past three hours.

Oh why, oh why! God, why are my seat mates like this? Why do they need to be so abnormal and I, being the only sane person in our table, need to notice them and grow so _CHORVA_ about them? God, I used Shiho's word! _CHORVA!_ God, I'm growing insane here! Save me from this pit of insanity! Have mercy on me!

**Normal POV**

"Athha," Dullindal called her by her surname, Cagalli stood at once, "What is the capital of Pakistan again?" she felt tense because she doesn't know the answer.

She bit her upper lip and moistened it with her tongue a bit, "…Is…lamabad…?" he looked satisfied enough and his death glare left her and began to roam inside the room once more. She sat down, sighing in relief. She just doesn't get it. She knows that a crisis of their teachers is continuously growing and surely enough, Science is not that related to Social Studies. Why isn't Zala here? Well…he went to some meeting and he appointed Dullindal to be the substitute for the day.

She gazed at the clock. It was so big and its hands seemed to move so slow, as if its movement is affected by its weight. Oh, how realistic would that be!

**Cagalli's POV**

I looked at the other side and I saw Shiho again. Currently, she is sleeping and Dullindal has no clue about it. Should I imitate her too? Well…I have two options. If I will imitate her, I should make sure that I won't be caught by Dullindal or else, I'll get another ass kicking and Sir Athrun will be questioning about that to me later on or, I won't sleep but my mind would be drifting away and slowly, it might have a permanent vacation to Hawaii.

What should I do now? This is a very tough decision but I think I need some rest. After all, I was so tired with yesterday's activity with Sir Athrun. It was so tiring yet it was so rejoicing.

_**Start of Flashback…**_

_I heard a soft knock on the door, wondering who it could be. It's been ages since someone properly went to my room. They usually shout or break the door. "Yes?" I asked softly, going to the door although I faintly heard the name of the person behind the door._

_I reached for the knob and turned it._

_My eyes widen. I don't know how to react._

_**HE **was there._

_His arms wrapped around my slender figure as we unified our selves in a passionate kiss. He then lowered his head a bit and whispered, "Cagalli…" he said my name in a sexy tone, "I love you…"_

_I was shock._

_He then softly tackled me to my bed and gazed at me, hungrily, "I...need you..." I heard him purred as he scattered butterfly kisses on my neck._

_"O...ohh..." I heard myself moan in pleasure. This is the greatest day in my life. I wish, this will never end._

_He then slowly unbuttoned my blouse and he gazed at my chest, "They're so beautiful!" he remarked with awe as I smiled gently at him. He then skipped it, then, his hand went under my skirt._

"_O…Oh!" I arched my back unconsciously because of the great pleasure although he was doing it with his fingers, "…Good…You're so…good…" I smiled weakly as I felt him overpowering me by thrusting two of his fingers inside me. I gazed at him lovingly but I saw a tear fell to his cheek and this made me intrigue, "Are you crying?" but his cool demeanor returned at once but he was taken a back, _

"_We'll have more of this session during our full review on Saturday." He told me and he went inside my washroom as he tried to freshen himself up. After that, he pecked me on my lip, "See you tomorrow, pretty!" I saw him exit my room and I bowed my head and closed my eyes to end my day with a nice sleep._

_**End of Flashback**_

Now, that's something nice to recall! I hope that I can dream about it now.

--

_(A/N:From this point on, when the text is italicize and bold, it is Athrun's thoughts. If italicize, it's Asuran's thoughts during this type of situation when they bicker in their minds, okay?)_

_**Why aren't you heading to school? Aren't you suppose to meet your Ca-chan and fuck her later? Why are you still at home! Move it, damn it!**_

_Why, are that tired? Ha! This serves your right!_

_**Fine…how about if we recall some memories, Asuran…**_

_**Start of Flashback…**_

_Asuran quickly ran to the train station and now, he was catching his breath, "Stel!" he cried out, trying to find his blonde-haired friend. He looked at all directions but she was no where to be found._

"That's Nice!" _ he heard her sweet voice and he quickly went to that place but he was agape when he got there, his eyes widen too. HE saw his younger brother with his girl friend and worse, they were making out._

_He dropped the bouquet of flowers he was carrying, "Why…Stellar…?" his tears streamed down his cheeks and sorrow engulfed him. He felt his heart growing heavy and his eyes began to close. All that he can remember is that no one really loved him that much except for another blonde-haired girl who he calls Ca-chan._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**See? What do you have to say for yourself?**_

He was quiet. Yes, he was quietly crying. "I…don't want to be hurt again…" he said to himself as he got up and got ready for school. The truth of it is: he loved two blonde-haired woman.He doesn't know who will be the one who will reciprocate his love back.

--

"Onee-san! I never now that you've forced yourself to go to school today despite of your condition!" his brother was agape with his sudden appearance.

He ignored that and headed to the tree at the lawn. He was right. She was sitting under the shade of the tree, reading her books.

Her face lit up as she saw him nearing her, "Sir Athrun, what a surprise to see you!" her eyes widen as she saw him hugged her tightly, as if fate will never permit him to be with her tomorrow.

He gazed at her adoring amber eyes, it was different than the first because it was much more interesting and exciting, "Cagalli," he smiled at her, "I…love you…" the truth of it is that he doesn't love her fully now. He was denying things because he was fooling himself. He was being someone else and in some way, it helps him to be with her as often as he could.

--

**End of Chapter**

**--**

**Author's Note: **

**Another chapter ended! I hope you people love this! Please don't' forget to say your opinions by pressing that button below! BTW, I'm kinda demanding so I at least need eight smart reviews about this fic so I can continue to write this and the other fics.**

**Ciao!**

**nareiya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemony Lecture**

**Summary:**

Cagalli has been chosen to be the representative in a contest so her adviser, Mr. Athrun Zala, suggested her to have review classes with him, one-on-one. What happens if the lights were suddenly cut off? AC.

**---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.**

**--- **

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the very long update! Nareiya-chan has been quite busy…btw guys, I'm in the choir now! Ahahahahhaha! I just knew it that I had a knack in singing! (**Rheii: What! Has the apocalypse come?**) Ahahahahah…very funny. Neway, the rating thing I told you guys(saint-mortal-sinner) is also applied in this chapter. BTW, who among you readers are from the country above the Philippines? I just wanna know.

Okie…who among you guys is 'your lord and master'? I'm betting I know who it is…but I want that person to speak up! Ahahahaha….just kidding!

Please enjoy this chapter!

---

**Chapter Five: Liars Keepers**

**Someone's POV**

URGH! GRRR!

I just can't believe it!

Why don't they believe me?

What have I done in order to receive such treatment! Why is life so unfair? Why do I need to feel infidelity all the time? Aren't my honors enough for them to at least smile at me or say, "Good job, son!"? I know I shouldn't be thinking these things but it's been so long and I want to experience a different type of achievement. One that doesn't rot like my trophies but one that I can always remember and be proud to share it with my friends. Why is life like this?

…I'm hopeless…

"_Asuran!" a woman who had the shiniest blue hair and glowing emerald eyes called out._

_She tapped her foot for a good ten seconds but the one who she was calling wasn't responding, "That boy…" she muttered to herself as she climbed the flight of stairs. Upon reaching her destination, the serene sound wasn't pleasing to her ears because she has the feeling that something bad is to happen. She ignored that feeling and went inside the attic, "Asu—WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she fell on her knees as tears began to stream down her pale cheeks._

_She slowly got up and went to the boy, she gazed at the injection that was once lying beside him, "Why?" she hugged the boy and she can still feel his soft breathing. _

_She went downstairs as quickly as she could and her husband was surprise._

"_What happened to him?" he inquired as he entered their car, starting the engine at once. She shook her head and her tears continued to flow._

_---_

"What!" the young, raven-haired Religion teacher suddenly woke up from his dream, "Why did I dream of onii-san?"

---

She was sitting under the shade of the tree, reading her books.

Her face lit up as she saw him nearing her, "Sir Athrun, what a surprise to see you!" her eyes widen as she saw him hugged her tightly, as if fate will never permit him to be with her tomorrow.

He gazed at her adoring amber eyes, it was different than the first because it was much more interesting and exciting, "Cagalli," he smiled at her, "I…love you…" the truth of it is that he doesn't love her fully now. He was denying things because he was fooling himself. He was being someone else and in some way, it helps him to be with her as often as he could.

She pinched his cheek, "I love you too…" she then hugged him back and the warmth brought by his body soothes her. It gives her a great sense of security and power. It seems that she can do anything and nothing is impossible as long as Athrun is beside her. As long they are together.

And so she thought…

"ZALA! What are you doing? I thought you are sick today?" their heads spun around and saw the notorious prefect, Yzak Joule. Yzak, known as 'mister single and unpopular', is being the international kill joy again. He looked accusingly at them, especially to Cagalli. His right hand was firmly pointing at them while his left hand was carrying his PINK file case, "Explain yourselves!" he demanded a quick response from them.

The couple got up. Casually, Athrun ran his finger of his hair and sighed, "I was just training her for the contest, sir."

Yzak didn't look convinced at all, "Oh really? Miss Athha, explain your side."

She crossed her fingers, hoping that she may say the right lie, _Lord! Please help me! Remember me, your most beautiful angel who became a human being to live on earth? Well, help me! I need your guidance._ "Yes, what Mr. Zala has said is true. He was reviewing me for the upcoming contest."

"By almost kissing you? If I'm correct, no one does that in a review." He was trying his best to let them tell him the truth so he can report their misbehavior then BOOM! Bye, bye Zala! No more mister playboy!

Athrun bowed his head, in order to think clearly.

**In Athrun's Mind…**

_(A/N:From this point on, when the text is italicize and bold, it is Athrun's thoughts. If italicize, it's Asuran's thoughts during this type of situation when they bicker in their minds, okay?)_

_**Hey! You got to help me!**_

_Why should I? You haven't done any good at all!_

_**IF you don't…then your Ca-chan would suffer and who knows! She might get expelled and schools won't accept her when she enrolls!**_

Fear slowly crept inside Asuran's mind. He does not want Ca-chan to suffer. He doesn't want her to be hurt like he was before. He wants the best for her because he loves her. He wants good things to happen to her because he wants to be with her…for eternity.

_Fine! What's the predicament?_

_**Joule, he's making me admit that I'm kinda having a 'little game' with Ca-chan!**_

_Is it true?_

_**No! Even the tree can attest to that!**_

_Sighs…oh brother…you're an expert liar. A tree can't attest for you because it can't move! It's inanimate for crying out loud1_

_**Fine! I did it! Help me!**_

_Do you remember the thing you'll do if a person is suffocating?_

_**Oh…that! Yeah! Thanks!**_

**Back in reality…**

"Yes," Athrun replied and Cagalli's eyes widen in shock, "I was training her for the proper mouth-to-mouth procedure if a person is suffocating. That item might be included in the contest, sir." He replied.

Although the prefect wasn't that much convinced, he tried to let it go, "But the next time I catch you doing lovey-dovey with our students, you shall be retiring." The creepy prefect then left.

"Phew!" Cagalli sighed as she fell on her butt, resting under the shade of the tree. "I thought we're already goners! Don't do that again, Athrun."

Athrun sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her petite shoulders, "Alright. I promise that to you. You have my word." He then kissed her forehead and she giggled, "Tomorrow's the day, Cagalli. Are you ready for our review?"

She thought for a moment, "Not quite, sir. I'll be happy if you'll tell me some pointers." She beamed at him, staring at his lovely eyes. She was happy that his eyes are unique but somehow, it reflects some feeling sadness. She doesn't know why he is sad but as long as she can see him happy, she will be happy.

He leaned forward and murmured something to her, "IS that good enough?" he asked her and that earned him a playful punch from her, "Did I say something wrong?"

She chuckled, "No. It's perfectly fine with me. As long as you are happy, I will be too."

The ringing of the bell broke their sweet and tender moment. She sighed, pouting a it, "…I think this marks the end of our 'review', ne, sir Athrun?" she asked playfully and he nodded, "See you tomorrow!"

She then ran back to the school's building.

Athrun smiled at himself. Tomorrow would be a great day for him to rejoice.

--

**End of Chapter**

**--**

**Author's Note: **

**Another chapter ended! I hope you people love this! Please don't' forget to say your opinions by pressing that button below! BTW, I'm kinda demanding so I at least need eight smart reviews about this fic so I can continue to write this and the other fics.**

**Ciao!**

**nareiya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony Lecture**

**Summary:**

Cagalli has been chosen to be the representative in a contest so her adviser, Mr. Athrun Zala, suggested her to have review classes with him, one-on-one. What happens if the lights were suddenly cut off? AC.

**---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.**

**--- **

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the very long update! Nareiya-chan has been quite busy! Neway, I will now answer one of my anonymous reviewers, Apprentice!

_Dear Apprentice,_

_I know about your deep concern about my story and I appreciate that. However, I will appreciate more of your concern IF YOU WILL START PROOFREADING 'TEARS'. If not…well, might get rheii back. Ahahahha…don't worry, you're still my close friend. Thanks for reviewing Apprentice or a.k.a. nareiya 2._

_Yours truly,_

_Nareiya, your master and ever-beautiful close friend_

---

**Chapter Six: Of Rain and Pain**

**Cagalli's POV**

Yes, I can't believe it! The day has come. Now, this makes me wonder what Sir Athrun will actually do with me. Is it a simple massage and a body scrub? Or will it be something that would likely be done at night? I don't know but I can tell that it will make my life change forever! I hope that it will solve my problems.

Anyway, I must now choose my dress. Of course, I need to wear something special but how will I do that?

**Normal POV**

Cagalli had a hard time in choosing her clothes and thirty minutes had already passed. She sighed as she scratched the back of her head due to her great irritation because of the situation at hand, "Oh well!" she said, "Probably I need Lunamaria's help now. Only she can solve this big dilemma of mine."

She then reached for her phone and began to dial Lunamaria's number but after she heard the dial tone, she didn't hear the phone ringing. Instead, she heard someone's voice. Actually, she was very familiar with those two voices. The male voice belongs to her brother and the other person's voice belongs to no one other than Shiho, her brother's girlfriend. She badly wanted to put the phone already but a part of her CONSCIENCE told her to hold on the phone silently and listen to their conversation. Even she was kind, her CONSCIENCE won against her and she held on the phone and listened to them.

(**Bold-for Kira; _bold-italics- for Shiho)_**

"**Hey babe, have you answered your assignments?"**

"…_**I'm almost done with all of them. All I need to do now is that freaking ENGLISH MAGAZINE that our teacher gave us."**_

"**Oh…that. Our English teacher is kind. She just gave us a graded recitation on conditionals. How many pages are there?"**

"_**Well…It's thirty pages per magazine and she's letting us answer the first two issues! She told us that it was obvious that we were required to answer those stuffs! I can't believe her…her curly hair…that might be the culprit for her…nuisance!"**_

"**Tsk tsk tsk, I don't think so babe. She was my teacher last year in French. Her hair doesn't affect her temper or her attitude at all. That's just a stupid myth that I created."**

"_**Har har! Very funny! Why won't you go to my house and help me!"**_

"**Fine!"**

Cagalli then heard the phone being slam. Her ears almost cracked just by that sound. She then heard footsteps nearing her room and she quickly hid the phone.

The door swiftly opened and she saw her brother, "Stupid, I'm going out for awhile so you stay here and watch the house. Mom and dad would be mad if both of us are out and they are too."

"But…!" she tried to reason but the door quickly slammed. That was a sign that her brother's command must be done or else she'll be dead later on. Oh how she hates this situation! Oh how she wish she can be with her teacher now but for the mean time, that is impossible to happen.

"Maybe I should tell this to mom and dad so they would scold Kira!" she said to herself but then again, it occurred to her the favoritism of her parents which of course point back to the annoying Kira. She pouted, where are her parents when she needs them? Well, she doesn't know but early this morning, they were kind of awkward and left immediately, not minding if breakfast was served to both of them.

**Flash back…**

_It was five o'clock in the morning and this was the time that Cagalli starts to stretch and yawn while going down the flight of stairs in their humble home. As she reached the ground floor, she saw her mother talking with someone in the phone while panicking and her father was hurriedly putting on his socks and shoes._

_This was something that she doesn't see everyday._

_Anyways, she shrugged off that idea and went to her mom who already ended the deranged phone conversation, "What's up, mom?" she asked in utmost concern._

_Her mother flashed a feigned smile and said, "Uh, nothing darling!" the word 'darling' made her resume in her former idea. Her mother never addresses her like that unless she was drunk or in need of her assistance, "Um…I and your dad needs to go somewhere. There's an emergency. Don't worry, I told your brother about it and I send a message in his mobile phone just in case he forgot what I've said to him. Take care!" _

_With that, her parents left. It was definitely strange._

**End of flashback**

---

Athrun kept on walking restlessly. He was beginning to think if Yzak was really serious with his threat the other day. Well for him, it meant nothing and besides, he can transfer to another school. He won't have any difficulty in doing so because any school would want him as their teacher. But now, he was concerned for his dear Cagalli. _Cagalli might get kick off!_ He always thought and that thought made him laugh at the same time. Why? Since when did he become concern with other people? All he knows is that Athrun Zala is a hot hunk and he is the sole purpose of a woman's life. Once he had fucked them, they could die already.

Or so he thought…

Anyway, he looked at the wall clock in his room and it was already past noon but there was still no sign of his beloved. _I wonder where she could be._ He tried to shrug that thought off as he picked up the book he will use later on as his props. The book's title was "Making Life" His smile widens in a very unusual manner because they would create one later on. But of course, he won't allow anything to be created except for longing for him all the time. That was his sole purpose later on.

He placed the book down and headed down stairs. He dusted his clothes lightly and went outside. He was growing tired of waiting for his love.

_She need not worry,_ he thought,_ I, myself will be there to help her._

And so, the young teacher made his way to his favorite student's house. Of course, he knew where it was but now, it seems that he cannot recall where it was. _Did they move?_ He thought that it was impossible because if ever they did, he would be the first person that Ca-chan would inform. Yes, it was suppose to be like that. He now tapped his chin, trying to remember the route to his student's house. _Where's the damn fucking house?!_ He almost punched the lamp pole that was beside him but good thing he manages to control himself.

He gazed around and he saw that there was a vacant bench. He smirked at satisfaction. He really needed to rest for awhile because he was getting quite tired lately. But before he can take his seat, there was this jerk and his gal who ran and sat on his spot.

_Stupid teenagers!_ He mentally cursed. As he examined the guy more, he saw that he knew him. He was the brother of his student.

He approached them in his casual manner, "Hey you!" he pointed at the brunette haired boy, "You're the brother of Cagalli, right?" the boy nodded and he continued to chit-chat with his gal. Athrun cleared his throat, "Where's your house?"

Cagalli's brother's eyebrows arched in suspicion, "What do you want to do there?" he wasn't trying to protect his sister, he was trying to protect the porn magazines that were kept under his bed, "It doesn't mean that you're a teacher, you can go to a student's house you know."

Athrun managed to control his temper and he did, "Well, I'm training your sister." He simply said.

Kira threw him a small piece of paper, "Here you go. That's the address of our house." Good thing Athrun caught that damn piece of paper. He badly wanted to stick his tongue out to the boy and run off but that would certainly ruin his reputation.

---

"Hon, can you remember the place?" Cagalli's mother asked her husband.

He shook his head, "I can't remember it that well…"

_Stel…honey…please wait for okasan and otosan!_ She prayed, inwardly praying to all of the powerful forces above to grant her daughter peace and guidance.

---

"**NOOOOO!**" a girl with shoulder length hair struggled under a muscular man. She wanted to escape but he wouldn't just give her any chance to do that so.

"Let me go!" she screamed but to no avail it did nothing.

"We made a deal," he told her. It was true and she cannot deny it, "All I need to do now is to fuck you until you folks comes here with your ransom."

_Someone…onegai…help me!_ Tears started to flow but it seems that no one has heard her silent prayer or so she thought.

---

He was on his way to his sole destination, his favorite student's house. He was just about a corner away but he heard someone screaming.

A girl to be more specific.

Part of him wanted to ignore that cry of help and a part of him wanted to run there and help her. Thus, his conscience won against him and he ran to the alley where he can call the cry of help.

He saw that the guy was trying to fuck the girl but she was resisting him. _Nice…_ he likes girls who are defiant and this one has made him more 'helpful'. He walked there casually and leaned against the wall.

The guy noticed him, "If you want no harm. Get out of this place!" he yelled but Athrun ignored it.

"Aren't you a gentleman? Can't you see that Ms. Beautiful here does not want to bunk with you, monster?" he retaliated and the guy charged towards him and he was able to dodge him. Then he did a suplex and the guy was out.

The girl with blonde hair ran towards him and hugged him, "Thanks!" she said cheerfully but it all changed once that they saw each other. She stepped back. She knew him. He knew her.

His blood began to boil and angered engulfed him, "Get out of here!" he shouted.

She wasn't able to say anything but she did something. She ran away just how he pleases.

He leaned against a wall and fell on his knees. _Why can't I forgive her he asked himself._ He then remembered that he had an appointment but that encounter with her made him feel sick. He got his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Cags…baby. Something came up and I can't make it. I promise…rain check? Okay! See you on Monday! Bye! Mwah!" his feigned smile began to disappear and rain fall.

His tears continue to fall yet the rain was washing it away.

"_**Rain can wash away your tears but not your pain…**"_

---

**End of Chapter**

---

**Author's Note:**

Hiya! I hope you liked the chapter and it took me a long time to think of this chapter. Thanks to my classmate,( I volunteered to stay with her while waiting for her fetcher) and this idea just popped up! the rain quote I used, "Rain can wash away your tears but not your pain is from my friend chocomochi! Thanks a lot1

By the way, confession time the after math would be out soon. As soon as rheii finishes to edit it.

Don't be shy, just push that button below and review it!

Ciao!

-nareiya


	7. First Spin Off Chapter

**Lemony Lecture **

**By nareiya**

**Summary:**

Spin-off, lemon Chapter up! Cagalli has been chosen to be the representative in a contest so her adviser, Mr. Athrun Zala, suggested her to have review classes with him, one on one. What happens if the lights were suddenly cut off? AC.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello…I know that I should just go ahead and type the next chapter but I think you guys are really anticipating the lemon-ish chapter. Sadly, as how I've promised last year, in the main story, only lime or slight lemon would be used. (Readers: Oww…man…you stink…you fooled us!) Fine! Whatever! So neways, I've decided to make a spin-off chapter with a nice, juicy lemon! How's that? (Readers: Yehey! You're like our god now!) Well…again, I do hope you'll enjoy this. It has been a year or so since I've written a nice, juicy lemon chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! BTW**, mortal**,** saint **and** sinner** are applicable in this chapter as well!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GS/D or anything that seems to be too costly for me.

* * *

**First Spin-Off Chapter:** Knowing you personally

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

I had my chin rested on my palms, observing the appropriate posture for a _lady_. My eyes gazed outside, wondering through the amazing scenery. I wish I was a bird; I would then spread my wing and soar in the open sky, exploring nature. Or maybe, I would be a dolphin, being a kind and gentle with the other sea creatures. There are so many things that I want to be, if only I could, then, I would gladly exchange my life for it. However, it isn't possible.

I sighed heavily as I rested my head on my desk, closing my eyes slowly, preparing for my flight to dreamland. I heard someone approaching me but I didn't care whoever it is, I don't care if he or she shouts profanities at me.

"It's 7:30 in the morning. Isn't it too early to sleep, Miss Athha?" I raised my head, looking at the person before me. I blinked my eyes for a couple of time before it hit me. It was my teacher, no, it was my class adviser!

I bit my lip in a frantic manner, "…I lack sleep, Sir Zala." Came my reply.

He ignored my answer, "Where is your personal data sheet, Miss Athha?"

I scanned my desk, searching for it. Alas, it was missing! I knew that I placed it on top of my desk! I ran my fingers through my hair, "Uh…hehe…sir, my personal data sheet is missing…"

I saw him mischievously smirking at me, "Very well then. See me later in the practice house during lunch. Is this clear?"

I sighed, with shoulders slumping a tad, I nodded weakly.

I think he saw the trace of sadness on my face, "Don't worry," he beamed, "I'll be knowing you personally by myself."

I knew from that moment on, my life will never be the same again.

* * *

The bell rang. 

Yes, my so-called torment was coming closer and closer now. I could almost hear a chain saw preparing itself to dice me alive!

I slowly made my way to the practice house; the destination itself makes me wonder what my teacher will ask me to do this time. What is the connection of Home Economics to Literature? Only hell and he, knows the answer so now I pray that it would be quick.

After a few more rooms, the one on the corner was the one that I was looking for. I turned left and I was in front of the door. My shaky hands slowly reached for the knob and turned it.

_Click!_

The door opened and I hastily entered the dark room. I reached for the light's switch but it won't turn off. I pouted a bit and leaned against the wall.

"Are you going to do that all day long? We only have one hour to do _this_, Miss Athha." I then saw him nearing me, brining an old lamp along.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Zala!" I called him by his last name, a bad attitude that I got from him.

I knew that this whole scenario wasn't new with him at all. I think he's used to this since I've been his prey since…first year? Even though this seems to be a trap, I didn't hesitate, even one just bit. Instead, I obliged him. I am under his control. He is my master and I am his servant.

With my back leaning against the wall, his naughty, _angelic _hands started its voyage to invade my whole being.

"…Ahh…" I felt his soft hands massaging my breast, it made me arch my back a bit, making our distant shorter. Through this, I was able to smell his intoxicating scent and it did poison me but it was good. Then, he swept me off my feet and carried me, "Put me down yo—" I was caught off guard! He closed the gap between us! (in other words, Ath kissed Cags). I can feel his warm tongue invading my mouth but of course, being a defiant woman, I didn't allow him to take over me.

I saw that we were near a bed and I tackled him there, I on top.

"You're naughty…" he teased me but I didn't feel for it because I knew he was trying to persuade me so that he'll be in charge. But that should not be. A woman should not fall prey for such tricks.

I on the other hand made him feel good as I massaged his cock. I could almost see a few tears from his shiny, verdant eyes because of the extreme pleasure that he was experiencing.

"Oh…god…" I heard him murmur. Oh, I was happy to know that I was like god to my sensei but I want to be the one who is on the top of his list.

I then carefully removed his pants and my innocent smile almost faded as I saw the _**BIG**_ dent on his boxers! It was about to explode!

I almost cracked, "Nice boxers!" I commented but that gave him the chance to pounce me and I was under him, "Not fair!" I stuck my tongue out as a sign of retaliation but he just winked at me, "You can't get that…not now at least…" he then plunged, scattering butterfly kisses on my neck while his other hand went inside my skirt.

I was shocked as I felt him attempting to remove my panty. I gave my best effort to retaliate but it was no use. It was pointless. Really, it was pointless but I felt my soul near nirvana as he inserted two fingers inside me.

"Ah…" I whispered, panting.

He smirked, "Like that?"

I punched him lightly on his face, "…Jerk…"

Sadly, we heard the bell ring.

He continued to smile at me and offered me his hand, "Better get ready. The first afternoon period is about to begin. You don't want to attend your class with that new look, right?" he joked.

"Hahaha…funny…" I rolled my eyes as I pulled myself up, ignoring his hand. I stretched my arms a bit and smoothened my uniform.

"I'll go now…" I started to walk away but I was stopped when I felt his hand touching my shoulder. "Miss Athha, I just want you to know that you get a full ten points for this activity."

I faced him and gave him one of my corny smiles, "Thank you, sir. I better be off then."

* * *

**End of First Spin-Off Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Now, I shall make a guess…it's either rheii or daisukiasu'n'caga would be one of the first reviewers of this chapter…if you guys want a guess to, state in your review. BTW, the real next chapter might be around a week or month later. Also, I think you guys are kind of asking me, **_"With a first pin-off chapter filled with asucaga lemon, does this mean that there would be chances of a second spin-off chapter like this?" _**and my answer is...**YES!**

Well...Ciao!

-nareiya


	8. Melancholic Meeting

**Lemony Lecture**

**Summary:**

Cagalli has been chosen to be the representative in a contest so her adviser, Mr. Athrun Zala, suggested her to have review classes with him, one-on-one. What happens if the lights were suddenly cut off? AC.

**---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.**

**--- **

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the very long update! Nareiya-chan has been quite busy! Neway, Also, I would like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks a lot! Also, a special thanks to rheii because she is the first who reviewed and I'm so proud of her! Thanks rheii! Mwah!

---

**A View from the Past…**

The girl with blonde hair ran towards him and hugged him, "Thanks!" she said cheerfully but it all changed once that they saw each other. She stepped back. She knew him. He knew her.

His blood began to boil and angered engulfed him, "Get out of here!" he shouted.

She wasn't able to say anything but she did something. She ran away just as how he pleases.

He leaned against a wall and fell on his knees. _Why can't I forgive her?_

He then remembered that he had an appointment but that encounter with her made him feel sick. He got his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Cags…baby. Something came up and I can't make it. I promise…rain check? Okay! See you on Monday! Bye! Mwah!" his feigned smile began to disappear and rain fall.

His tears continue to fall yet the rain was washing it away.

"_**Rain can wash away your tears but not your pain…**__"_

---

**Chapter Seven: Melancholic Meeting**

---

The weather was terrible. The rain was coming down continuously, making the road slippery but one man didn't mind that at all. In fact, it pleases him. It's as if the angels, whom he deeply curses, is laughing at him but at the same time, pitying him for his unfortunate luck. Who could ever predict that they would meet at that place? Did she know it? Was it instinct? Sixth sense?

Nah, scratch that.

He doesn't believe those craps at all. He doesn't even believe in any god or savior. All he knows that people were created to suffer so that

so-called creator would have a nice leisure time which comes for free: laughing at their mistakes.

You may think that his harsh thoughts are somewhat hard to believe but life itself taught him to be like that. Life told him that in order to be strong, he needs to face challenges but here comes the hard part. No one was there when he needed help so he did everything by himself.

Alone.

He was left all alone that's why he is this egoistic man whore who everyone sees except them. No, make it just her. IT was only her who aided him a tad when he needed it.

"Why is my life like this?" he asked himself as he slowly felt the cold pavement colliding with his body as he fell down. "Why are you doing this to me, Lord?" he felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

"_**I'd rather walk down the path alone because in that way, nobody can see me crying."**_

---

"Shinn-kun!" a high pitched voice of a woman caught the attention of the raven-haired, Religion teacher. At first, he wasn't sure of who was the one calling out to him but as she neared him, he somehow managed to recognize her.

He smiled, happy to see her, "Oka-san!" he hugged her tightly, showing how much he missed her.

The woman who he addressed as 'oka-san', held him tightly and gazed at him, "It has been a long time since I've visited you. Where is your brother, by the way?"

"'nii-san…he said that he would be reviewing a student of his for some sort of contests…or something like that." He pulled out a chair and gestured to her to sit and she did, "Mother, please wai—" "By the way son," his mother interrupted, "Is your brother single by any chance?"

"Huh?" he pulled out another chair and sat near his mother, "Define _single_"

"I mean…" his mother tried to search for the appropriate words, "Oh forget it, what I'm trying to say is that I saw that beautiful _blonde_ friend of your brother."

"Blonde? You mean the stupid kid that brother was teaching before?" he seemed to look interested upon hearing the word _blonde._

"No," she shook her head, "The one that your brother love…what was her name again? Was it Sana? Estrella…Stell—" "Stellar?" he guessed as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Yes," she nodded, "That's right!" she beamed, "I really wanted to talk with her but she was walking with some thug…might be her friend but I doubt that and I'm sure that your brother would—" "Would protect her from evil people." Shinn casually finished the sentence of his dear mother.

She smiled a bit, "That seems to be right," she looked at him and noticed his current condition which is quite awkward in her opinion, "Are you alright? You seem to be pale all of a sudden. Was it something you ate?"

He placed his hand on her frail shoulder, "I'm alright, oka-san. I'm not sick." He gazed at her, giving an assuring look, "Anyway, how about if we go out for some shopping?"

She clasped her hands together in excitement, "That would be wonderful." She stood up and followed her son as they made their way to his car, "What should I buy then?"

Shinn opened the passenger's door for his mother, a sign of courtesy towards woman which his father taught him and his brother, "Anything you like." He then went to the driver's seat and inserted the key.

His mother placed her seatbelt on, "Maybe I'll buy something for your brother and Stella."

Even though he felt his heart skip a beat with the previous statement of his beloved mother, he feigned a nonchalant smiled, "I hope they'll like it." _And it would burn them to the dark forest._

---

"Stellar!" Via Hibiki called out to a blonde haired girl who looked up at her and ran towards her, "Mother!" Stella called out, "I'm' so sorry!" she enveloped her mother into a tight hug, "I promised I won't be like that ever again."

"It's alright…"she gazed at him, "I'm glad that that ordeal is finally over and we would be reunited once again." She looked at her daughter and noticed how her once beautiful features were now frail and weak, "But I think we should go to the hospital first for a checkup."

"Okay." Was all that the blonde haired girl said as she entered her mother's car. If only she knew that something would happen there that would definitely spice up her life.

---

**Cagalli's POV**

Oh damn it…why must an IMPORTANT event be cancelled? What on earth did Sir Athrun do that? I mean…of course I know his a busy guy and all but it doesn't mean that he needs to neglect me, his one and only angel. Also he mig—**KRING KRING KRING!!!**

**Normal POV**

"Damn…" she cursed as she reached for her phone, "Who in this putrid city would be calling me…" she huffed as she lifts the phone, "Yes, good morning! This is the Athha's resi—" "Oh shut that damn crappy act, Cags!"

She looked interested from the caller, "This is Cags, who is this?"

"Oh my gosh! Have you already forgotten me, _flaches_?" the caller reacted.

"Elthman?" she guessed and heard a confirming grunt from the sudden caller, "So what's the prob? You never called me up to now…" she was busily thinking of the reasons why Elthman, a.k.a. Mr. 'No-one-dares-to-fuck-with-me-because-they're-afraid-to-be-mother_**s**_-of-my-future-children', called her. It wasn't she didn't like to have new friends from weird seatmates but it wasn't usual because things out from the ordinary are extraordinary and Elthman belongs to that group.

She heard weird caller clear his throat, "I was hoping that you can meet me at Rob Ermita. I wanted to do some shopping you see…"

"Of what?" she tried to imagine, "Sex toys? If you want those stuffs, maybe you should have asked our Religion teacher to accompany you to Quiapo to choose appropriate sex toys which is obviously none."

"No," he was trying to tell her something else, "I want you to accompany me because I need some inside info about stuffs that Miri likes."

"Miri?" she was astonished and for a while, she was speechless.

"Hey," he called out, "Still there, _flaches_?"

She gulped, "Yeah, so what time today?"

"How about an hour after?"

"Yeah, that's cool and by the way, stop calling me _flaches_ because someone has already seen my bosoms and he said that it is bigger than your castañas size dick!" She then hung up. Now her day would be exciting.

---

_**He slowly woke up and sat up on a fluffy cloud, "Where am I?" he looked around and saw an angel with raven hair, "Name please," the angel asked.**_

"_**Athrun/Asuran Zala."**_

"_**Asu/Ath?" the angel looked at her book and shook her head, "Sorry, you don't have any flight scheduled any time this year."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

_**She smiled at him, "It ain't your time yet, pretty boy."**_

A mesmerizing pair of emerald eyes quickly shot up as he suddenly woken from an abrupt shock.

"He regained consciousness!" a guy in white coat shouted as he stored the defibrillator on a storage box, " Nurse, get him the usual stuffs and asked the whacky guy to talk with this patient."

His eyes then focused on the silver haired person who entered the room, "God?"

The guy laughed a bit, "That's a nice complement but I think you're still sick, Zala."

---

The mall is one of the places that teenagers are fond of going. It serves as a meeting place and a place where they share happy moments. For today, we have a pair who is enjoying themselves in their mall-tripping-experience until…

"Oh holy—Kira! What the heck was that? Why did you _**fart**_?!" his date, Shiho, Cagalli's weird seatmate, tried to hold her breath just not to inhale the polluted air which was courtesy of Kira.

He rolled his eyes, "It's not like everyone fainted!" he looked around and it proved him wrong. He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I don't fart just for fun. It's a sign."

"Of what?" she kept on holding her breath.

He looked at her sternly, "A sign that my bitchy sister is around this vicinity."

---

" Ma'am, I'm sorry but we don't have any private rooms anymore. If you insist on your request, you might as well think of going to another hospital because all of the private rooms are occupied." The nurse stationed at the lobby informed Via.

Via looked at her frail daughter, "Can she request a one-third share in a private room?"

The nurse quickly browsed on the file displayed on the computer's screen, "We can accommodate that request as long as the patient or the guardian of room 609 will agree."

"That's good to hear." She smiled, "If I may, I wish to have a word with that person."

The nurse shook her head, "No need ma'am. Our staff will do that for you. For the mean time, you may sit there on the unoccupied chairs and wait for my call."

She nodded, "Thank you, very much." Via sat beside her daughter and noticed the frown plastered on her face, "What's wrong, darling? Are you sick or something?"

Stellar hugged her mom, "I can hear a guy cry and it is bringing abrupt stingy pangs on my heart."

She hugged her daughter, "That's nothing. You're imagining things. It will be gone before you know it."

"I hope you're right…"

---

"Tsk.tsk.tsk.tsk." Cagalli shook her head and laughed a bit, "This is all your fault." She poked Elthman's cheek and laughed once more.

He grunted, "Do you think this is something funny that you need to laugh about and repeat for several times? I don't think so!" he yelled at her and rubbed his forehead, "Dear Lord, I think it's coming back again…"

"Well, who told you to go there and sniff that stinky fart?" she smirked and he shooed her away, "Fine, I'll just ask the occupant of this room for permission."

She stood up and entered the room before them, "Hello, anyone here?"

"Blondie Snow White?" a guy said curiously and she snickered, "Yeah right…"she looked at the guy and she was flabbergasted. She rushed to the guy, "Athrun!" she cried and hugged him tightly, "I thought you were just doing something else and then…you're here!"

Athrun looked at her and removed her arms around him, "Who are you?"

---

**Reader's Info Guide:**

**Quiapo**- this is a place in Manila where you can find the historical place called Plaza Miranda and the Quiapo Church where most Nazarene believers goes to mass. It is also the place where you can buy cheap DVDs because they are fake and in some places, you can buy cheap stuffs and sex toys are included.

**Castañas**- this is also known as chestnut in English. This nut is usually eaten during Christmas and New Year.

**Rob Ermita-** this is a mall in Manila. Rob is an abbreviation, made by some people, of Robinson. Ermita is a place where you can find the pilot science high school of the Philippines and it is the best science high school. That school is Manila Science High School.

**PGH- **this is a hospital in Manila. It is also called Philippine General Hospital.

**Flaches-** this is an abbreviation that I made up for _flat chested_.

**Author's Note:**

To all of those who wait, I am so sorry because I had so many stuffs to take care of. Really, school is quite hard and I'm kinda losing interest in most of my stories but this one is quite an exception cause I think many of you love it. Also, sinner-mortal-saint is applicable in this chapter and I this is kinda my Christmas gift to all of you. Sorry for the cliffie! Also, this chapter is unedited and I made this by just typing continuously so consider those errors…Also, Confession time the aftermath's next chapter would be out in summer. Again, thanks for your support and I would really appreciate if you guys review this chapter because I think this is one of the chapters that I really enjoyed writing cause its kinda free-style like. Anyways, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate Christmas and to those who don't, Happy Holidays!

**Mini Note: The shopping scene of Dearka and Cagalli would be feautured in future chapters.**


End file.
